Steel Gods
by Zeak106
Summary: Not many know of us but we exist. Most of us aren't all that powerful and even more have long since faded into obscurity. But some of us? The legends among us? They have transcended our weak state of being to that of war gods of the ocean. And when war at last comes calling? Well... You cant kill a memory can you?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello everyone! I have returned from the grave and am back with a new story! I initially started this way back in early 2019 when the Swedish metal band SABATON had just released their song Bismarck and I have just recently finished a few chapters I feel comfortable posting! **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed as I have no doubt that I have gotten rusty in my long absence from writing. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!**

**I am still debating on whether to move this story to the crossover section with Azur Lane since I will be using character designs and some characters from that game and show, but it doesn't quite feel like I'm using enough outside material to warrant the crossover tag. Let me know what you think and I'll decide from there!**

**Thanks, Zeak106**

**_Posted:1/25/2020_**

* * *

**May 27th 1941**

**North Atlantic 10:00 AM**

* * *

"And on this day, a great beast had been laid out before its enemies, wounded and knocking upon deaths final door. To its foes it cried out in defiance once more before falling silent, taking with it its ideals, its power, and dreams for the future. And at last the beast was slain, falling silent at last. It fell from life only to stand proud in death upon the waves that had become its home, its life, its very being. It stood tall before the hunters and screamed in its death to the world that with its passing would come the greatest conflict the world had ever seen. And when all was naught but ashes he would rise again, once more to claim his iron throne from the depths of the sea."

Captain Ernst Lindemann **(1)** finished his monologue quietly to himself. He had not thought of that story in many years, not since his father had passed, killed as a civilian during the Great War, and yet he could not help but draw similarities between his coming fate and that of the great beast the story described.

Lindemann sighed quietly to himself. It would not belong now. He had taken his ship, no his home, _NO HIS SON! _from the fjords of Norway out to the open Atlantic being chased by what must have been the entire British North Atlantic fleet.

"A fitting way to end for such a proud ship, eh _Bismarck_…" Lindemann lightly patted the helm of the ship he had come to view as a son. With the engines having since been destroyed by gunfire, and the ruder damaged by a torpedo, the Bismarck would make her final stand dead in the water. The only reason the ship was still floating was because of the thick blanket of fog that had fallen over the sea some time ago.

A bulkhead creaked open behind the captain, but he did not turn to see who had entered.

"Captain sir, the lifeboats have all been launched and only vital personnel has remained on board. We received confirmation from the _Prinz Eugen _that the first evacuees have been picked up."

The captain turned to face the sailor with a determined look. "Good I will not have any more of my son's crew die than necessary. Let's give the Royal Navy a proper sendoff shall we."

The sailor nodded and left to inform the others, leaving the captain alone once more.

Turning back to the helm Lindemann rested his hands upon the wheel. A dense fog surrounded the ship preventing his pursuers from seeing them, but he knew it wouldn't last.

Looking down to his right hand, he watched as slight arcs of electricity sparked between his fingers. He smiled fondly. "And to think that when the war was over, I was going to finish learning magic from my mother."

Ernst Lindemann's mother, Maria Lindemann formerly Liber, had been a traveling wizard before settling down with his father, she had specialized in binding and illusion magic and had used it to great effect to entertain him and his younger brother.

Lindemann's mother had tested each of her children's affinities for magic, if they had any. His brother, Hans-Wolfgang, had a talent for wind magic but was never truly interested in the art. Ernst, however, inherited his mother's talent for binding magic and had a minor affinity towards lightning magic.

Ernst was drawn out of his musings by the sound of distant gun fire.

"Hmmm." Lindemann hummed, the fog was lifting so they had likely been spotted. "I suppose I won't be getting those final magic lessons after all."

Turning around Ernst made his way out of the helm into a back room filled with maps and radio equipment. Looking over many of the maps he pulled out a small pocket watch, a gift from his brother, and a small pocketknife and carved a set of numbers and letters into its silver casing.

Nodding to himself once he was finished Ernst left the room and made his way to his cabin. It was nothing fancy just a simple bunk, a desk and a private bathroom. Sitting down in a worn wooden chair he pulled out a large leather-bound book with Bismarck pressed into it. Setting the book on top of the desk, he also opened a drawer and pulled out a smaller well worn, blue journal, with his initials inlay-ed into it.

Opening the first journal the captain wrote his final entry into the ships log book. Nothing was left out from the destruction of the engines to the evacuation of all but the vital personnel. Closing the book and placing it to the side Ernst opened his personal journal.

Inside was an amalgamation of journal entries and scientific diagrams, little personal doodles, and the parts he was looking for, his notes on magical formula taught to him by his mother.

**_KRAKATHOOM!_**

A loud explosion rocked the ship and nearly sent the captain to the floor.

"So, it's begun." He murmured.

Quickly gathering his notes, Ernst quickly ran for the helm of the ship. Rushing past sailors running damage control, Ernst slammed into a wall as the Bismarck rocked once more; firing a return salvo from its eight mighty 15-inch guns.

The ship fired two more salvos before Ernst made it to the helm and what he saw made him smile. The fog had lifted and, in the distance, he could see the smoking form of a British ship some eleven miles away. Without a pair of binoculars, he was unable to accurately identify it, but he prayed it had been the HMS King George V, to sink two of the Royal Navy's signature ships would have his son go down in history.

Turning away from the smoking horizon, Ernst grabbed a hold of the helms wheel just as another explosion rocked the ship, and if the shouts he was hearing from the speaking tubes were anything to go by, the Bismarck had just lost its rear most gun turret.

Frowning, Ernst set his journal on the dashboard behind the wheel and opened it to an earmarked page. He unsheathed a small ceremonial knife stored within a cutout in his journal. Slicing open his palm Lindemann began to draw a diagram upon the helms wheel.

Upon finishing the captain placed his captains' hat and hung the silver pocket watch upon the helms wheel. Stepping back and with a distorted voice, Ernst began a chant as his magical energy flowed through him.

With a sudden pulse of magic power everything went white.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Admiral Sir Wilfrid Rupert Patterson **(1)** frowned as he looked through a pair of binoculars. Lowering the binoculars from his face, Patterson surveyed the damage that had been dealt to his ship. His frown deepened as he looked as the smoking pile of scrap that had been the King George V's front most main turret.

Turning back towards the smoking Bismarck in the distance, his frown deepened.

"Something's wrong." Patterson murmured

"Captain?" an aid asked.

"Can you not feel it?" Patterson looked over his shoulder to the aid. "There's been a change in the air. Something is going to happen. For good or bad is yet to be determined. Tell me, how far out is HMS Rodney?"

"According to the last transmission we received, she will be in firing range within ten minutes." An officer manning a radio spoke up.

"Tell them I want them here in five." The captain said. "This isn't a normal ship we've been sent af- "

"Sir! The enemy has fired!"

"Shit!" Patterson braced himself against the wall of the conning tower. "Brace yourselves!"

A moment later the King George V was rocked from the impacts of several 15-inch shells.

"Everyone ok?!" Patterson shouted, after getting up from being knocked to the floor.

A series of yeses and affirmatives was his answer. "Alright then what's the damage looking like?"

"Sir reports are coming in saying that a pair of shells passed through the boiler room. The engineers working there that weren't killed by the impact think that, at best, we can move at half speed. Beyond that, one of the shells blew apart our secondary radio antenna."

"Are the main gun batteries still operational?" the captain asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Bring them to bare I want all guns firing on that ship."

Turning back to observe the Bismarck in the distance the captain watched as a group of planes flew over his ship.

"Sir!" a sailor poked his head in through a bulkhead. "The Ark Royal has launched another squadron of torpedo bombers!"

Patterson nodded. "Hold the order to fire until the planes are gone, I don't want to risk friendly fire."

Captain Patterson turned back to the Bismarck and watched the group of five outdated swordfish torpedo bombers drop their payloads. As soon as the planes turned away Patterson gave his order.

"Fire!"

A few seconds passed and suddenly his vision was filled with smoke from the firing of the main guns. A moment later the smoke cleared and the whole of the crew in the King George's conning tower held their breaths.

They didn't have to wait long for their patience to be rewarded as soon after the shells fired by the King George V blew apart the superstructure of the Bismarck, after that two massive columns of water burst against the mighty Bismarck's hull.

Cheers immediately erupted across the ship as the sailors watched as smoke began to poor out of the Bismarck's stern.

Captain Patterson still maintained a frown while everyone else celebrated. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

As if to answer his thoughts, a massive flash of white originating from the Bismarck blinded him and his crew. Clearing the spots from his eyes Patterson could only look on in horror at what was going on around him. His men were laid out on the floor, skin boiled and blacked from the sudden flash of heat. Looking at the ship parts of the second front turret was melted and the glass windows of the bridge were naught but shimmering pools on the floor.

Captain Patterson's last thought before death claimed him was of him wondering just what had happened as he watched the Bismarck capsize and sink beneath the waves.

* * *

**78 years later**

* * *

A door opened near silently into a richly colored office. Soft burgundies and earthy tones gave the room a soft and warm feel. Coupled with the crackling fire place and one would find it difficult to not fall asleep not long after entering.

The woman, dressed in a long French maid uniform with a well-kept braid of silver hair, approached a red-haired man sitting in front of the fire place seemingly asleep. Gently shaking the man's shoulder, the woman tried to wake up her master.

"Lucifer-sama." The woman said.

"Mmmph." The man sighed slightly before groggily opening his eyes. "Grayfia…? What is it?"

"Two of the seals has come undone." The maid said, expression unchanging.

"You'll need to be more specific than that Grafiya." The red-haired man said a light smile on his face. "Did Gasper's seal come undone? Perhaps the rosary on one of the forcefully turned vampires we rescued that are now in our employ? Or even one of the seals on the photo album of embarrassing photos we have of Rias and Millicas toge-"

"Sirzechs, this is no laughing matter." Grayfia interrupted. "Two of the seals set to release the Horsemen have come undone. Beelzebub-sama sent me to inform you immediately. He has already informed Leviathan-sama who should be sending word to the other factions as we speak."

Immediately Sirzechs eyes sharpened "Which one."

"War, Sirzechs. Two of the seals set to release war have broken."

Sirzechs slouched in relief. "Thank Satan. The last time on of the seals broke naturally was when the plague seal broke on pestilence and wiped out a third of Europe's population. At least we can prepare for war. Did Ajuka say which of the seven seals broke?"

Grayfia shook her head. "He did not. He was in too much of a rush and neglected to mention which seals broke. I was able to see however in the back of the video feed that one atop a wave had shattered and the one atop a mountain had simply unlocked.

The red-haired devil frowned. "By land and by sea. Sounds like this is about the humans. If it was about the supernatural both the Mind seal and the Air seal would have broken as well. Go find Ajuka and have him triple the monitor stations in devil territory on earth and to keep an extra close eye on any hot-spots for conflict. If things get out of hand then more seals may break and we can't have that less we want a repeat of the world wars."

Nodding, a magic circle appeared beneath Grayfia and with a flash of light she was gone.

* * *

**(1) ****Ernst Lindemann was the real captain of the Bismarck under ****Admiral Günther Lütjens, both lost their lives when the Bismarck was sunk in the North Atlantic.**

**As for Admiral Sir Wilfrid Rupert Patterson, he was also the commanding officer of the King George V when she, among others, pursued and sank the Bismarck. **

**PLEASE NOTE:**

** NOT ALL SHIPS PRESENT IN THIS STORY ARE PRESENT IN THE GAME AZUR LANE AND COULD THEREFORE BE CONSIDERED OCs YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


	2. Chapter 2: School Days

**As said previously please let me know if I should move this story to the crossover section. All constructive criticism is appreciated and I hope everyone enjoys until the next chapter is posted.**

**Thanks, Zeak106**

**_Posted:1/25/2020_**

* * *

**Kuoh Town, Japan **

**May, 2012**

* * *

Kuoh town was, to most people, a pretty boring and average town. With a population of just over eleven thousand people not much was of note here. The most prominent buildings in town, the school and its surrounding campus and buildings, weren't even in the town proper. Kuoh Academy, was one of the better schools in Japan catering to grades from middle school through college, with the school's college division being ranked within the top 10 of Japan over all.

Inside the town proper one could find a business district made up of smaller office buildings, an old abandoned industrial district set for demolition, a small but oddly prosperous red-light district, a midsize mall with an arcade, various stores, and a few karaoke bars. Interspersed throughout these places were small neighborhoods with houses ranging in size from small two room apartments to large town homes fit for a large family.

Sitting at a small café in the mall were two women, one sipping on a latte and the other happily eating a pastry. The first one, calmly sipping on her drink, had long white hair that shimmered ever so slightly as it cascaded down past her navy blue over coat and down to the waist line of her black knee-length skirt. Calm blue eyes observed her companion as she ate her pastry.

Happily ignoring the gaze of her companion, the second woman finished off her snack and let out a happy sigh. She had shoulder length black wavy hair and bright orange eyes, but rather that a normal circular black pupil, hers were silted like a reptile. Gently dusting some stray powdered sugar off her black shirt and blue jeans she at last turned her attention to her companion.

"Finally finished with your food?" the white-haired woman said, a teasing smile on her face.

"I'm sorry that I enjoy good food, miss iron stomach." The black-haired girl stuck her tongue out to reply. "You sure you weren't hungry and that it wasn't your dislike towards the Japanese preventing you from ordering food?"

The white-haired woman rolled her eyes and frowned. "No Jessica, I just wasn't hungry. Unlike you and your three sisters I'm not a glutton."

"Sure sure, whatever you say York, whatever you say." Jessica waved her off.

Blue eye's narrowed. "I told you not to call me that. That name is reserved for that delusional vampire half way across the world. I asked you to call me Yanna."

"Fine fine. Yanna it is. But when we actually reveal ourselves, I'm calling you by your actual name." Jessica frowned. "I hate these fake names and I can't wait to get rid of them. Why the hell did Laffey get to keep her name? It doesn't make her any less obvious than us using it."

Yanna pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jessica, you're named after a state. Nobody names their child after a state. Variations of a state? Sure. But the actual state? No. If I called you Texas people would pay more attention to us."

Jessica let out a light bark of a laugh. "HA! Talk about a poor example. If Mom heard anyone call her anything other than Texas she'd actually use their skin for new semaphore flags. Her pride would never settle for anything less."

Yanna smiled. "I suppose that's true. Auntie is rather prideful. Then again she's been around longer than us and has picked up the attitude from the locals."

Jessica gave a noncommittal hum as she nodded in agreement. "Still jealous of Laffey though. Just glad I don't have to go to school."

Yanna couldn't help but giggle at her friend's response. "True. Our little rabbit is probably fast asleep in whatever class she is in right now."

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

**3:00pm**

* * *

Laffey was stuck between passing out where she stood and absolutely loosing herself in a blood rage, not that her face showed it, she didn't have the energy left to do so. She hadn't felt this angry and exhausted since she first sank at Iron Bottom Sound. Who would have thought that being fawned over by upper classmen and teachers alike would be so maddening?

At the very least she had found a comrade in suffering in one Koneko Toujou.

Adjusting the two bunny ear hair pins (and hadn't student council president Shitori flipped her lid when she saw those!) to fix her long white ponytails, she let her tired half lidded eyes wander around the front gate of Kuoh Academy's high school. A light breeze ruffled her skirt and she felt her anger rise to new heights, nearly overcoming her exhaustion, as she held it down to prevent any of the people around seeing anything.

"What pervert designed these uniforms!" Laffey growled tiredly to herself. The skirt was too short, the blouse was paper thin, and who in this day and age wore a god dammed corset!

"A subtle one." Came a response from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Laffey spotted her fellow first year, Koneko Toujou.

"Mmmph." Laffey sighed once more slightly swaying on her feet. "Stupid school. Wanna sleep."

"Mmmm." Koneko hummed in agreement and sat down against the wall behind Laffey.

Laffey soon followed as she waited to get picked up.

Both girls sat in comfortable silence as they waited. Laffey nearly dozed off before she was alerted to someone approaching. Blearily opening her eyes, she saw a red headed young woman approach her position, Rias Gremory if Laffey's memory served correctly.

"Koneko come on we have club activities. Everyone is wondering where you've been." Rias said, before turning her attention to Laffey. "Hello Laffey, I hope you've enjoyed your first day here. As a fellow transfer from overseas I can understand if it's all a bit overwhelming."

Laffey nodded slightly and hummed in agreement.

Rias laughed lightly. "A girl of few words. No wonder you and Koneko get along so well."

Laffey and Koneko shared a look before both saying. "Sisters in suffering."

Rias paused in her laughter and sweat dropped. "I see. May I ask who your waiting for?"

Laffey nodded. "Mom and big sis are picking me up."

"Would you like to join us in the old school building with our club as you wait? I'm sure I could have Souna give me a call when your mom and sister arrive."

Laffey shook her head in the negative and pointed behind the red head. "No need."

Turning around Rias watched as two women approached, one with long waist length silvery hair and navy-blue coat, and the other, taller one, with a wavy black hair and a black t-shirt that struggled to contain her chest. Both seemed to be incredibly fit if Rias was to believe the toned arms and legs.

Rias wasn't one to brag but she was considered to be quite the beauty but next to these two approaching women she couldn't help but feel ever so slightly intimidated by their looks. If she was considered a noble beauty then these two were definitely athletic beauties. She was suddenly very happy her new club member, Issei Hyoudou wasn't here.

"Ooooiiii Laffey! You ready to go?" The black haired one jogged ahead of the other woman and Rias could only feel ever so slightly envious of the woman as she passed by.

Laffey looked up at her 'sister' and blinked. "Late."

"Now now, Laffey we're not that late." The white-haired woman said in a motherly tone as she made her way towards the group. "If my watch is to be believed, school only ended ten minutes ago. We've yet to purchase a car so it's understandable we would be a tad late."

"So? Who're your friends? Did you have a good first day?" The black-haired woman asked.

"Mmmm." Laffey hummed before pointing. "Koneko, sister in suffering. Rias, giver of head pats and one of many torturers."

Rias let out an indignant squawk. "I didn't torture you! I didn't even give you a head pat! What are you talking about?!"

Laffey turned and gave a mild glare at Rias. "Lunch."

Rias just looked on questioningly. "What? I haven't even met you before… OH!" Rias hit her fist into her palm. "I must've accidentally thought you were Koneko. I usually meet up with her and Akeno for lunch!"

The black-haired woman gave out a hearty laugh. "Ha! Sounds like you had an eventful day at school then." She turned to Koneko and Rias. "I'm Laffey's sister, Jessica. Nice to meet you guys. Try to take care of Laffey for me ok? I wouldn't say she's shy but she has difficulty making friends since she tends to sleep the day away."

"Ah! I'm Laffey's adoptive mother. Yanna Buckmaster** (1)**. We've just moved here recently from the United States, so apologies if our Japanese is a little off." Yanna introduced herself before turning to look at Laffey. "Time to go Laffey we still need to finish unpacking back at the house."

Laffey wordlessly stood up and gestured to Jessica. Getting the message Jessica hoisted Laffey onto her shoulders.

"Good to meet you guys but Aunt Yanna is right. She's not as strong as she used to be and we need to help the movers with the furniture."

"Oh no problem. It was good to meet you Jessica, Miss Buckmaster." Rias nodded and turned to Koneko. "We should get going as well Koneko we do still have club activities."

Mirroring Laffey, Koneko stood up wordlessly and walked off towards the school, but not before sending and nod to Laffey that the tired bunny girl returned.

With that the group split and went their separate ways.

* * *

**With Rias and Koneko**

* * *

Both Rias and Koneko were quiet as they walked. Slowly they made their way past the main school building and around the sports fields towards an old Ivy-covered building. Making their way inside the two girls ascended a flight of stair and walked down a hallway before come to a richly decorated office. A large wooden desk sat against the back wall facing a small coffee table the was flanked by two couches and a chair. Of to one side were two doors, one leading to a small kitchen and the other to a full bathroom.

Sat on one of the couches was a handsome young man named Kiba Yuuto who had blond hair, grey eyes, and a mole under his left eye.

Sat across from him were two people. One was a boy with wild brown hair, brown eyes and red gauntlet with a green gem that would glow faintly from time to time. The other was a young girl named Asia Argento with long sun bond hair, green eyes, and cheerful smile. The boy, one Issei Hyoudou, was half asleep with his head resting on Asia's lap.

Rias looked around the room and once more before moving to sit behind the desk. Koneko followed but chose to sit down next to Kiba, taking a small cookie from a plater on the table. Moments later a long black-haired girl with violet eyes and a massive bust walked out of the kitchen with a tea pot an da few cups. Akeno, the black-haired girl, set the tea platter down before moving to stand behind Rias.

"Good." Rias started. "Welcome back everyone. I hope you all had a good day today?"

A group of nods as her answer.

Rias smiled. "Good. Now I'd like to get everyone's opinion of our new potential member? We all could feel Laffey's latent magical power and I've already informed Sona of my interest so we should be uninterrupted when we try to recruit her."

Issei opened his eyes and was the first to answer. "She had magical power? I didn't feel anything?" Though Issei did let a lecherous smile worm its way onto his face. "But she the perfect sleepy loli type! I just want to snuggle and pamper her and- ACK!" Issei fell from the couch onto the floor. "Asiaaaaa… What was that for?!"

Asia just turned away with a huff and let her face fall into an indignant pout.

"Ara, it seems our little nun is feeling a little possessive." Akeno tittered behind a raised hand. "Though I must agree with Issei on one point. She is quite cute and her magical power is not inconsiderable. She might make for a good bishop. Laffey seemed to get along quite well with little Koneko as well, which is always a good thing."

"Do you believe she might have a sacred gear Buchou?" Kiba asked.

Rias tapped her lip in thought. "She might but it did not feel like a sacred gear, more just a large reserve of latent magic." The redhead turned to look at Koneko. "What do you think Koneko? Were you able to smell anything odd?"

Koneko paused her snacking and shuddered lightly. "Steel, anger, acceptance."

The surrounding people looked at her oddly. "What do you mean? How does a person smell like a feeling?" Issei asked.

"I believe she referring to when the body feels a particular emotion it releases certain chemicals. Some supernatural species have more sensitive noses and can smell these chemicals. As a natural born devil, I don't possess such senses, but Koneko, who is a reincarnated Nekoshou does from being part yokai." Rias explained. "It is possible to train yourself to do this but most people just use magic or senjutsu to sense emotions. But that does leave me to ask, do you believe it is a sacred gear or just magic, and what might cause Laffey to feel anger?"

Koneko shook her head. "Not a sacred gear. Acquired smell from association. Anger from harassment, acceptance from head pats and exhaustion."

Akeno lightly chuckled. "That was the most you've spoken at one time in a while Koneko."

Koneko just gave a noncommittal hum in response.

"The bit about steel in interesting though. I know I smell of steel due to my association with swords and my sacred gear, Sword Birth, but why do you think Laffey smells like that?" Kiba asked before materializing a sword from the ground to examine.

"What about her mom and sister Koneko? Did you get anything from them? They felt like regular humans but your senses are better than mine so you might have gotten something I missed." Rias asked.

"Both smell like steel and gasoline. The sister also smelled like smoke. Might work at a garage."

Rias eyes widened. "Your right both of them did look pretty athletic and they came from America. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch that Jessica worked as a mechanic, and that Yanna and Laffey got the smell of steel from her."

Koneko nodded in agreement.

"Um Buchou? Who're Jessica and Yanna?" Asia asked as Issei got off the floor and sat next to her again.

"Yanna is Laffey's adoptive mother. Jessica is her sister but she might be adopted too since she looks nothing like Laffey or Yanna." Rias replied. "In any case from your reactions you would all welcome Laffey as a peerage member? I don't want anyone feeling uncomfortable adding another person to our group."

A chorus of agreements was her answer.

* * *

**Elsewhere at the same time.**

* * *

"Soooo… Did you learn anything interesting today Laffey?" Jessica asked.

Laffey nodded once. "Mhmm. Devils run the school. The red girl you met is Rias Gremory; the heir to and part of one of the 72 pillar families of hell. Koneko is also a devil. The student council is also made up of devils. Don't know any devils who go by Shitori though."

"Probably an alias." Yanna said. "But if an heir to a pillar family is here then I wouldn't doubt that the student council president is also a pillar heir and that the student council itself is her peerage."

"The Occult Research Club is probably made up of Rias's peerage then." Laffey said, before resting her head on top of Jessica's.

"Ah man!" Jessica moaned. "We were supposed to lay low. I can't believe we chose the one town with two high class devils in it. And from the pillar families no less. I thought Japan was yokai territory, what are they even doing here!"

"To be fair, Jessica. The devils are children. It's quite likely that the rulers of the yokai faction let the devils come to get an education. Though I have no doubt the devils are also using this as an opportunity to expand their peerages." Yanna explained. "If rumors are to be believed the devil faction is trying to gain favor with the yokai after that mess with the Nekoshou in the underworld. Having two young high-class devils, at least one of which whose an heiress to a prominent clan, is likely a show of good faith."

"Ugh." Jessica couldn't help but grimace. "Politics. You think either of them might try to recruit Laffey?"

Laffeys hands immediately clenched, pulling tightly on Jessica's hair. "Owww ow ow! Laffey that hurts!"

"I won't join." Laffey said resolutely.

"What if they kill you? Those evil pieces of theirs can revive the recently dead you know?" Jessica asked.

Laffey's face stared on deadpanned.

After an awkward silence Jessica answered her own question. "Wait. We can't really die, can we? And I'm pretty sure we're too strong for them to recruit anyway."

"Not really no. None of have 'died' yet so that is still unconfirmed, but I don't believe we can be properly killed, so I do not believe we can be reincarnated as devils like that." Yanna said. "Actually, I don't believe we can be reincarnated period due to our spiritual makeup."

"You're probably right but it never hurts to be careful." Jessica nodded in agreement. "Anyway. Let's head home I'm starving and I could really use a bottle of Oxy right now."

Laffey perked up at Oxy. "I want a case of Oxy-Cola when we get back."

Yanna laughed lightly. "Laffey we only have one case until we order more so no. you can have one when we get home, not the entire case."

Laffey could only cross her arms and pout as Jessica laughed.

* * *

**(1) ****In case it hasn't been made clear, these are all ship girls and any last names given to them will be the last names of their captains or commanding officers. Save for Laffey, I have not given any names of these ships quite yet, but have dropped enough hints that I think you should be able to guess who they are. **

**PLEASE NOTE:**

** NOT ALL SHIPS PRESENT IN THIS STORY ARE PRESENT IN THE GAME AZUR LANE AND COULD THEREFORE BE CONSIDERED OCs YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


End file.
